1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic analytical apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to an automatic analytical apparatus for analyzing a collected blood sample immunologically.
2. Description of the prior art
In the field of immunological analysis of the blood sample it is absolutely essential to dilute the sample (serum) to a certain concentration and subsequently to stir the diluted sample and a reagent added thereto as soon as possible prior to the initiation of the reaction thereof so as to measure the process of the reaction such as agglutination reaction.
Hitherto there has not been developed an analytical apparatus for automatically conducting a series of these operations in this field since these operations are complicated. Especially, it might be an obstacle to develop the automatic apparatus that the analysis of this type requires a relatively high magnification of dilution of the sample. Illustratively stated, a large quantity of the diluent added thereto is required for a desired concentration of the sample and which requires a large volume container with the result of a large-size apparatus.